


Stand by Your Man

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Injuries Galore [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boyfriends, Dentistry, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mother Hen Sheamus, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Seth, a little busy," Sheamus growls, trying to juggle a prescription bag, a 4 pack of jello and a bottle of water while trying to keep his phone perched between his ear and shoulder."I just wanted to check on things- Tony's not answering."Sheamus is glad that his boyfriend's best friend is so concerned by the injury that he had witnessed. He knows that when push comes to shove, Cesaro needs friends like Seth. It would just appear that he didn't have the patience to deal with it, thanks to everything going on."He's probably asleep. We went to some odd 24 hour dentist-"





	Stand by Your Man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Cesaro's Injury at No Mercy. Also, thanks to Brock's F5 last night, there will most definitely be a sequel...

Stand By Your Man

"Seth, a little busy," Sheamus growls, trying to juggle a prescription bag, a 4 pack of jello and a bottle of water while trying to keep his phone perched between his ear and shoulder. 

"I just wanted to check on things- Tony's not answering." 

Sheamus is glad that his boyfriend's best friend is so concerned by the injury that he had witnessed. He knows that when push comes to shove, Cesaro needs friends like Seth. It would just appear that he didn't have the patience to deal with it, thanks to everything going on. 

"He's probably asleep. We went to some odd 24 hour dentist-" 

"That's a thing?" 

"Apparently. Anyway, they did what they could and we have _another_ appointment for some other shit tomorrow."

"Where are you?" 

"Pain pills and jello. Tony gets to milk this for all its worth while I play Mother Hen Boyfriend."

"Have some sympathy- Dude did sustain a major injury."

Sheamus winces at the bite in Seth's voice. He _is_ sympathetic. He's also grateful. He's grateful that the injury wasn't worse. Jammed teeth and emergency dental surgery _sucked_ but it also served as a reminder to both Sheamus and Cesaro that things could have been so much worse. 

"Dean's sorry by the way. He'd call you himself but..." 

"Well, he doesn't need to be afraid of me. Shit happens- we're really just glad it wasn't worse. Also, would like to point out that Tony's the one who over-corrected or whatever the fuck happened. It was a freak thing." He places his purchases on the conveyor belt as Seth continues to ramble. 

"Seth, I have to go. Will have Tony call you when he feels up to it." Sheamus points to the phone, mouthing his apologies to the store clerk. 

"Anyway, just please call us if you need _anything_. I just- never mind. Bye." 

Sheamus softly growls, replacing the phone in his back pocket.

"Sorry-b-friend got injured and his best friend wouldn't let me off the phone." Sheamus stares apologetically at the clerk as he pulls out his wallet. 

"No worries. We're slow tonight." The cashier hands Sheamus a receipt. "Hope he feels better." 

Sheamus returns to the hotel to find Cesaro pacing circles around their room. He looks absolutely miserable- something that Sheamus thinks he shouldn't be surprised by but strangely is. 

"Tried to get back as quick as I could. Seth and Dean send their love." Sheamus opens the prescription bottle and shakes two pills into the palm of his hand. "Come on, Babe." He wraps his free arm around Cesaro's waist in an effort to momentarily stop his pacing. "Take these." He pops the pills into Cesaro's mouth and holds the bottle of tepid water to his lips. 

"Novocaine wore off." Cesaro mumble-hisses, struggling against Sheamus' grip in order to resume his pacing. Sheamus just tightens his grip to keep Cesaro still and in one spot. 

"Calm down." Sheamus guides Cesaro to the edge of the bed. He sits first, pressing his back to the headboard and moves so that Cesaro has no choice but to stay between his boyfriend's legs. "I will let you go when you stop struggling." 

Sheamus knows that if he doesn't restrain his boyfriend, he's going to pace until the drugs kick in. They haven't been a serious couple for all that long but they've been friends longer. It usually falls to Sheamus to make sure Cesaro isn't pushing himself too hard- especially when he's injured. 

"You can let me move." Cesaro continues struggling. He hasn't yet figured out that the more he fights, the tighter Sheamus holds him in place. 

"No, Antonio. I know you well enough to know that the second I let you go, you're going to keep pacing." Sheamus rests his chin on Cesaro's shoulder, careful not to get too close to Cesaro's face. "You'll be fine once the meds kick in." 

Sheamus settles in, knowing that it'll be a long night.

\---  
Sheamus finally manages to fall asleep sometime just after 3 AM. It's taken nearly 4 hours to get Cesaro calm enough that he can sleep. 

He's just managed to doze off, lingering in that place between sleep and wakefulness. He feels Cesaro get up and head towards the bathroom. 

Then, he hears it.

_Vomiting_

"Of course," Sheamus mutters. "I'm worse than a fucking mother tonight." 

Sheamus doesn't usually mind taking care of Cesaro. If anything, he usually relishes it. The fuzzy feelings of this don't extend to 4 AM when Sheamus has been through a grueling match, emergency dental surgery and a bunch of other shit. 

"Right here, Love." Sheamus kneels next to Cesaro, who's hanging his head in the toilet. He rubs circles around Cesaro's back, making what are supposed to be comforting noises. "Probably just reacting to no food and heavy medication." 

"This is terrible," Cesaro mumbles, resting his head on the toilet seat. He's pale and drenched in sweat. He groans. 

"Well, you'll be fixed and feeling better before you know it," Sheamus whispers, helping Cesaro to his feet. "Time for more pain medication and we'll see if we can get you to eat some jello." 

Sheamus helps him to swallow his next dose of medication and deposits him in a desk chair. 

"Now are you going to try to eat or am I going to have to feed you?" Sheamus _hates_ having to talk to Cesaro like he's a child. If anything, he'd much rather be the boyfriend than the parent. However, he's also consciously aware that tonight is not the night for that. "Come on, Love. Please don't make this harder than it has to be." 

Sheamus should be used to this by now. He _always_ has to be the responsible when it comes to issues of Cesaro's health. It's a known fact that once Tony gets in the zone, he will neglect his health.

It's one of Cesaro's few personality traits that drives Sheamus absolutely batty.

"Can do it," Cesaro mumbles gruffly. 

"You better," Sheamus growls, opening the jello cup and jamming a plastic spoon into the jello. 

Sheamus is _exhausted_. The last 14 hours have been draining. He's worried about his boyfriend. He's sore from the match. Overall, the man is just spent mentally.

"Thank you," he murmurs, watching Cesaro eat a few reluctant mouthfuls of jello. "Do you want ice for your jaw?" 

Cesaro shakes his head, setting the half eaten jello aside. His eyes are glassy and quickly growing glassier with each passing moment. It's clear that the pills are starting to kick in. 

"Alright, let's get you settled back down." Sheamus helps Cesaro back to his feet and helps him to shuffle towards the bed. 

Sheamus ends up settling with his back against the headboard again. He knows he's going to feel it in the morning, especially in his lower back and through his hips. It's not the _best_ position but Cesaro seems to rest better with his head elevated.

As Cesaro drifts to sleep, Sheamus presses a gentle kiss to his brow and tries to rest.

He needs to sleep when he can.

-fin-


End file.
